Chibis Say Such Surprising Stuff
by Minion Kitty
Summary: Magic Knight Rayearth's version of Kids Say the Darndest Things, with a little Kitty-Kat twist.
1. Making The Show

Key: "." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Action MAKING THE SHOW  
  
Making the Show: Behind the Scenes of Chibi's Say Such Surprising Stuff Setting: Producers Meeting in meeting room number 4 in Tokyo Tower Reason: 1 Question Question: What is the best idea for a new hit TV show?  
  
"Let's make a TV show about how surprising the things that chibi's say every day are. The host could go around and play jokes on the kids without them knowing and come clean at the end of the segment, he could visit some of the kids that he spoke to recently and surprise them. He could even have talks with three little kids each episode!" said the 22 year old Shidou Satoru. "We could get a comical TV star that everybody loves and knows to be the host. How about we use that Clef guy? Nah, too old. What about. nah, too young. I KNOW! It should be my little brother, Masaru! He gets along great with kids, he's a comical genius, and he's been in the hit movie, Cheer - io! They even created a TV show after it, and it's been ranked number one on the charts for five years while it was still airing! So, what do you say? Can we do it? " Sounds like a good idea to me. We'll need to pick camera workers, security workers, and set crew, and we'll need to get some sponcers. I'm glad we had this producers meeting. Let's get to work finding people for the jobs." Presia commanded one last thing before everyone left the room, " Satoru-san, you will have to agree to be the director. Last time you came up with an idea for a show, you found the worst possible director, Kakeru, your youngest brother. Sure he is cute, and sexy, and maybe even the hottest boyfriend I've ever had (and still have), but his directing skills, umm. well, you know.they suck! You've been training to become a director for a few years, so I think this will be the best way to complete your training. Good night everyone! Drive safely!" 


	2. Driving Home

Key: Refer to Chapter 1  
  
Also, ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* symbolizes My Talk Segment Driving Home Everyone went to his or her cars, but poor little Satoru-san had let Kakeru- kun borrow his sweet little Geo Storm. 'I should never lend my car out to freaks, especially when I'm related to it. Oh well, the dojo is too far from here, but I should probably hurry before Hikaru-chan gets scared again. Little kids take too much time out of my life, I'm glad she's the last sibling I have to feed, and cloth, and tend to their every need, and help with girl problems. My girlfriend is enough trouble, but I still have to care for my cute, adorable, wonderful, little sister.' Satoru went into happy little sister complex mode. "Am I interrupting anything Satoru-san?" Presia asked. "I understand you lent your car out Kakeru, and you don't have a ride. Come on, hop in. I'm going to your place anyway." "Are you having another date with Kakeru?" "No, Hikaru-chan called and said she wanted to play with me for a while. And she asked for me to bring you with me. So I am, I mean, how can you say no to that cute little voice?" "I know. That's how we got Hikari. Well, at least you know where we live. OK, we should hurry, she is home alone." With those last words said, Presia stepped on the gas and went for it. She can't help the fact that she has a need for speed. She put the petal to the metal. She made VROOOOM sound slow. And all those other ways of saying she went REALLY fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitty: Hey, did yall like it. It is basically Kids Say the Darndest Things, only, Rayearth version. Well, ya know, I would like to thank all the teachers who pretended to teach me everything I know, except for you evil teachers that I have to spend one last semester with. BANZAI!  
  
Access: Who cares!? Stop telling us how pathetic your life is and start writing your next chapters! Kids are just so lazy nowadays.  
  
Kitty: Shuttup! I'm actually writing a lot more since it's Winter Break! At least you're getting something. And besides, I lost my other disk, and it's probably all your fault. You took it, didn't you?! 


	3. Blasted Red Lights!

Blasted Red Lights! I am back after a long waited period of time. As I have stated in the past, I am one of the laziest people you could ever imagine.. And hungriest.. I will ignore the urge just to make all of my readers happy! And I am doing my best to make my chapters longer so you have more to keep you content on while I am away. This one I refuse to make long, because, writers block just plain sucks, plus, I'm feeling very Werwall at the moment. Mwahaha! Now lets get on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Magic Knight Rayearth, but if I did own it, nobody would really like it now, would they? I know I speak for me and most of my friends when I say, we worship CLAMP for their creation! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Can we go any faster? I mean, what's with all the hold up! Hikaru-chan's alone!"  
  
"Can it, Satoru-san! I am going as fast as I can! I'm taking all the short cuts I know to your house! The problem is all the red lights! We seem to be catching every one of them! We haven't gone past any traffic lights with it remaining green! And also there was a stupid wreck! I mean, why would somebody run into a car just to cause a ten-car pile up on the highway?" Presia seemed flustered and eager to get to her destination. She also couldn't handle the nauseating new-car smell.. Maybe she should've sprayed some sweet floral perfume or a rainy smelling aerosol in the car before she went to work that morning.  
  
"Presia-san! Watch out!" Satoru grabbed the wheel and jerked it towards him. Presia had fallen onto the steering wheel and fainted. Her foot was flat on the gas petal.  
  
Satoru began shaking Presia as best he could while still supporting the car. He did his best to honk so all the other cars would get out of the way so no one was injured as well. Cars were honking and screeching to the sides of the uncontrollable vehicle, then quickly fading away in the rear view mirror.  
  
Presia would not wake up. "Presia-san, Presia-san! Wake up! Presia-san!" He began shaking her with both of his giant hands, letting go of the wheel. "Presia-san, Presia-san! Presia-san! Wake-up!"  
  
He noticed he had let go of the wheel, but it was still safe, they were still going straight, with just the small occasional swerve. Satoru had decided to stop trying to wake up Presia, the most important thing to do was to keep them safe by not running into anything. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt, and got as close to Presia and the steering wheel as he could. He extended his leg as far as he could, but was unable to reach the brakes. Blasted American imports! What was he to do? There was no way that he could possibly control the car with out being able to reach the brakes. His only other hope would be for Presia to wake up, and he couldn't help her along with that process and still be able to steer the car. How he hoped Presia would wake up.  
  
As Satoru was dodging an oncoming car, Presia began to stir. She made a few noises that startled Satoru. He looked down at her and noticed she was regaining consciousness. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest. "I was so worried, Presia-san!"  
  
Just then Presia's eyes began to widen. She started shaking and began to stutter. "S-s-s-s-sa-sato-sa-Sato-chan! Look out!" Satoru whipped around. His eyes widened with fear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How was that? Sorry I made it short, I just really wanted to put a story on a cliffhanger so that I will have an urge to type out the next couple chapters. I think I might actually even just keep this story going with the short chapters. I know that I like short chapters because I read really slowly, I can read and understand it all, don't get me wrong, I just read slowly. Plus, I am only allowed 30 minutes on the computer. Period. End of story according to Mommy. Fe! Oh well! See ya next chapter! Please review! (Don't mind flames, just, don't be really harsh!) 


	4. What Happened When The Light Went Out

It has been soooooooo loooooooooong! I have missed you so! And I know that some of you would like to beat me up for not posting in, like, forever! Please don't hurt me! OK! I am here to type, because I can, and I will. Just a warning. This chapter may be incredibly short! So without further adieu.. The next chapter of Chibi's Say Such Surprising Stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -:Flash Back:- "WATCH OUT!" There was a deafening screech as Satoru grabbed the wheel and turned it as far around as it possibly could and Presia pushed as hard as possible down on the break. A blinding light appeared just as the car was about to ram into a beat-up old pick-up truck, and then all was black.. -:End Flash Back:-  
  
"Ungh.. Where am I?" Satoru had finally awaken after 3 hours had gone by.  
  
"Ahh.! Sato-chan! You're awake. Took ya long 'nuff. Hikaru-chan and I have been worried. I woke up 2 and a half hours ago!" Presia looked very pleased with herself. Meanwhile Hikaru was running toward her now awake big brother. When she was within 5 feet of him, she jumped and landed right on his stomach. "Don't kill him, Hikaru-chan! Hee hee!"  
  
"I can't help it Satoru-ni-san woke up! I'm HAPPY! Come on, let's play! I've been bored since you got here!"  
  
"How did I get home?" Satoru was puzzled, but glad to be home, and out of that car.  
  
"Ya, Hikaru-chan, how did we get home?"  
  
"Oh! I was bored and you were taking way too long, so I used my mind to bring you home! I thought about you being home, then there you were! Coming right through the wall in Presia-nee-chan's car! You went BOOM! But it's a nice day, and now we have a BIG entrance in stead of a small one!" Hikaru seemed overly joyed by this while Presia and Satoru both sat open mouthed. The two adults looked at each other, and started laughing. Hikaru was confused about why they were laughing, but she didn't care because she decided to laugh along with them.  
  
"Why are we laughing? I am so confused, but it's kind of funny. I like this almost as much as I liked when yall showed up. But then you two went to sleep! And I was mad! But then Presia-nee-chan woke up and we played together. But you were still asleep and I was mad at you ni-chan!" *sniff sniff* "That was really mean. But OH WELL! You woke up, and now we can play while it is still light outside! YAAAAAAAAAY! I'm so excited now! We can party hardy like everything is on sale for $19.99! PARTY! YAAAY!" Hikaru started spinning around.and around.and around.and around.and around.and around.and around. until suddenly she stopped. She whipped her attention over to Satoru. "What'd ya bring me?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Satoru questioned. He didn't understand what she meant.  
  
"She wants to know if we brought her a present, silly." Presia said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh! We didn't bring you anything. I'm sorry!" He watched Hikaru's expression change from overly happy to depressed. She started to cry..  
  
"We didn't bring anything, but I brought something for you Hikaru-chan!" Presia reached into her purse and grabbed a chocolate bar she had gotten from the snack machine at the office. Presia and Satoru watched as Hikaru perked right back up. Hikaru grabbed the chocolate and started running around the house shouting for joy.  
  
"CHOCOLATE! YAAAAAAAAY! It's like Pocky without the stick! Bwahahahahaha!"  
  
"Satoru! She's perfect!" Presia stated.  
  
"For what?" Satoru was interested.  
  
"She can be on the show! She's perfect! She's 5 years old and is hilarious! She can be on the first episode! We'll need to start work on it right away. You have the rest of the week to find the crew, and some other children to use on the show." She stopped to take a breath. "Hikaru, how would you like to be on TV?"  
  
"TV! TV! YAAAAY! I'm going to be a star!" She stopped running around the house when she reached the bathroom. She stuck many different poses in the mirror. Then she jumped down onto one knee and yelled, "SUPERSTAR!"  
  
"This is going to be a hit, I can tell. You are a genius for coming up with this!" She glomped Satoru making him fall backwards to the ground putting the two in an awkward position one may take the wrong way. They stared into each other's eyes, blushing. They started to lean in towards each other when the door slammed open. *GASP*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How was that? Besides short? Haha. Well.. I should be back tomorrow, and that may develop the story a little more. As you can tell by now. something will become apparent between some people, and there will be some trouble.. Mwahaha! Just wait 'till tomorrow to find out what happens next! 


End file.
